


Honey my darling

by Pick_a_card



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Praise Kink, Service Top, Smut, Soft sex, Trauma, Vaginal Fingering, past trauma, they use they/she pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pick_a_card/pseuds/Pick_a_card
Summary: Malou and Keeva have a nice night to themselves for once.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Honey my darling

**Author's Note:**

> Malou (May-loo): they/she pronouns but mainly uses they
> 
> Keeva (Key-vah): She/her
> 
> These are my original characters and this is a stand alone sex thing. This is also my first time posting here. Criticism is welcome and encouraged!

Her hands were everywhere. Both sets were actually, though the heavily scarred ones seemed much more hesitant. It was jarring to compare the size of Malou’s fingers to the back of Keeva’s thin neck and Keeva’s slim fingers hastily running over abs as big as her head. 

It was a heady feeling and it left Malou breathless. Keeva didn’t mind, nor did it bother her. She simply continued to sigh deeply into their kiss and roam her hands up to broad shoulders. Malou let out a low gasp as the girl pushed in her tongue and dug blunt nails into their flesh. Malou pulled away but didn’t once release the small girl from their iron grasp. 

“Keeva. Can I?” They asked, voice heavy and dripping with desire. Keeva let out a high pitched moan and went to grab Malou’s hair to bring them closer. “I’m in charge of the pace though.” Was all she said before smashing their lips together. It was bruising and nearly painful, but neither let up. Tan fingers easily intertwined in fluffy black hair, pulling it in every which way to get a better angle to deepen the kiss. Teeth clicked together for a second and all Malou could do was hoist the girl’s legs around their waist and move her to the bed.

A huffing breath came from the platinum blonde as she was set on the comforter. Malou loomed over her small figure, enjoying the way her hair created a halo around her round face. An angel, Malou thought to themself.

“Gorgeous girl.” The large warrior stated like a fact. Keeva turned her head away with a bright pink on her cheeks. “Honey please don’t hide your face.” Malou reached down to stroke her non scarred cheek. The tinted pink turned the same shade of red as her scar as the small girl continued to refuse to look them in the eye.

Malou gave a resigned sigh and went to kneel between soft tan thighs. “Sweet beauty, can you take off your dress at least?” They said in a soft tone, knowing full well Keeva needed to get her mind out of whatever she was thinking. And without a moment’s hesitation, her bright yellow dress was on the floor and Malou was tugged up to meet her gorgeous face. Their heart skipped a beat when seeing her smile, sharp canines showing in a surprisingly innocent way.

“Get your stuff off gorgeous. Then you can please me.” And then Keeva brought their mouths together once more savoring the delicious moan Malou gave. Their movements were sloppy, desperately trying to remove clothes while remaining attached to the girl below. Each second that passed proved more difficult to control desire for both parties.

“Malou” A soft whine broke the through the haze. Soft fingers grabbed at weathered, thick ones. Keeva pulled them to her now bare chest, moving to cup the small breasts. “I don’t care if you are clothed or not, I need you.” 

Malou gave a small gasp as their thumbs were moved to massage now hard nipples of their lover. “My darling, my light. Please let me make you feel good.” Their voice hitched in a pleading tone. Keeva simply knotted her skilled hands into the raven curls and tugged their face to her soft neck. 

“Make me feel good. I know you will.”

Something dropped in Malou’s stomach. It was impossible to comprehend the strong woman below, she looked so fragile but stood so firm. And the way her hands moved up Malou’s scalp, slightly scraping, sent shivers down their muscles spine. 

Malou began to hungrily devour the blonde’s neck, letting large hands fall to her hips, pinning them to the bed as they moved a knee forward between shaking thighs. “Beautiful.”Malou all but growled against the tender skin. A soft whimper could be heard from Keeva as she now clung to the black nest of hair. 

“Touch me, holy hell. Touch me!” Her voice raised an octave with that final sentence. Keeva began to squirm in the grip of the larger. 

“I’m touching you, gorgeous.”

“More! Touch me lower!”

Malou thought for a moment. “Say you are gorgeous, a perfect beauty.” Keeva shook her head, embarrassed. “Can’t say that. You’re supposed to make me feel good...” she whined as the girl finally got her hips out of the other’s grasp and began to grind against Malou’s sturdy abs. 

“God almighty Keeva. You know grinding won’t be enough. You crave my fingers, my tongue, honey. My angel, please be a good girl and say it. I’ll even say it with you.” They said in a remarkably soothing voice despite the cloud of desperation falling on their mind. 

Keeva released a small groan as she pulled Malou’s lips back to her neck. Malou felt a small grin creep to their lips.

“Repeat. I am a”

An annoyed noise came from the blonde.

“I am a.”

“Beautiful person.”

“Mmh.”

Malou slowly worked their hand lower, trying to give her more motivation.

“Oh! Beautiful, p-person. Fuck do it!” Keeva pleaded.

“Keep going. And I am worthy of love and care.” They said against her neck, finally pressing sweet love bites to tan skin.

“Malou... I, I am worthy, shit, w-worthy of love!” She threw her head back as Malou finally touched her where she wanted. But it wasn’t enough. Despite her large lover surrounding her, kissing and sucking her neck, and gently running a finger over her folds, it didn’t feel enough.

“You didn’t say everything my star.”

“No! Please! I am worthy of love and care! Please just put your fingers in already! Please!” The girl’s voice rang in such a lovely needy note. And who was Malou to deny what they wanted to give her?

They palmed up her heat, applying strategic pressure to her most sensitive parts. All Keeva had to do was lose herself in it. “Oh, yes, you can go faster my love. Go faster.” It was an order. One Malou was happy to oblige. They rubbed the now wet opening of the trembling woman not once letting up their attack on her throat. Lips moved across her neck to shoulders, never biting but leaving sweet purple-pink marks. “Mmmnm.” Came a hum from the one below. “You’re so good Malou. Making me feel, ah! So good.” Keeva said as she tugged the hair to move their face to her breasts. “Suck. And put your fingers inside me.” 

The request was astonishingly innocent when she said it. Not really a sexual thing, more like the amount of trust she was putting into Malou to make her feel so good. It made their heart soar and cheeks heat. “Yes my dove.” Was all they said before finally, finally breaching her.

“Fuck!” Keeva moaned, filthy now. Malou hummed against the small breasts, circling a hard nipple with their tongue. “Suck harder.” She whined, breath starting to hitch. It was exhilarating, Malou felt like they could get drunk on the taste of her, and the feeling of her tight heat clamping around two thick fingers. Oh they were definitely addicted now. 

Keeva thrust her hips up to meet the slow thrusts Malou was giving her. “Thumb. Hah, use your fucking thumb.” She pled. And the blonde let out a throaty cry when Malou rubbed a calloused thumb over her clit. Circling the sensitive skin before thrusting a third finger in.

“Ohhhh!! D-don’t fucking stop! Ah ah hah!” Keeva immediately brought Malou’s face to hers pressing lips together once more to a searing kiss. It was so hot, hot that Malou gave everything they wanted and Keeva took what she so needed. She sucked their tongue, not bothering to fight for dominance, just desperate to taste. To feel.

That’s when Malou curled their fingers in the perfect spot and pressed just hard enough that Keeva saw stars. She arched off the bed, broke their kiss and gave the loudest moan of the night. It was wanton and wet and arousal pooled in the black haired one’s stomach. 

“Keeva,” they said pinching just slightly “Cum for me my angel, my moon.” And there was nothing else to do. She came hard, pushing the digits deeper before shooting out her orgasm. Malou kept their fingers stationary as the small girl rode out the rest of her release. She gave soft little sobs and pants, Malou didn’t even realize the blunt nails in their shoulders, they were too busy hold her. 

“Holy,” Keeva finally breathed out, still shallowly rocking her heat onto their fingers. Malou shushed her. “I know my sweet honey. You are so beautiful when you left yourself feel pleasure. I love that I make you feel that way.” Keeva hiccuped, at once removing herself from the stimulation, instead going to curl into their chest. 

“Sleepy.” She murmured. Malou couldn’t stop a small smile. “I’ve got you baby.” Keeva nuzzled her head underneath theirs, sighing contently. “Sorry you didn’t get off.” Malou ran a non soaked hand through her light blonde hair. “Never apologize darling, I just wanted you to feel good tonight.” They said before placing a soft kiss on her forehead and pulling up the covers. For a moment orange eyes stared into a single dark blue eye and it’s milky counterpart. “I love you.” Was finally said. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
